The most difficult choice
by TheSmilingMask
Summary: Choices are what allows us to grow. Choices can change our lives. Choices can change the whole world. But what can you do when Fate puts you in front of the most difficult choice of your life? Make your choice, Dragonborn!


**§ ~ § ~ § ~ § ~ §**

 **THE MOST DIFFICULT CHOICE**

 **§ ~ § ~ § ~ § ~ §**

* * *

 _Paarthurnax has committed several crimes when he was allied with Alduin. True, in the end he decided to stand up against his brother and helped you, but he still has to pay for his crimes. It's your choice, Dragonborn, but if you do not kill him, we will end his life. Paarthurnax must die._

Delphine's words from their last meeting still echoed in his mind.

Many people said that climbing the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothar gave advice, allowing them to meditate deeply and clear their minds. He had climbed those steps many times in the last months.

His first encounter with the Greybeards. The mission to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. The meeting called to stop the civil war.

However, at that moment, his feet were getting heavier and heavier after each step and the beat of his heart mirrored his tormented soul.

The icy wind could not minimally scratch the green scales that covered his body, typical of his race, but the cold was felt. Luckily for him, the people of Ivarstead had given him a winter coat made with the fur of a bear.

Lowering the hood over his elongated muzzle, the Argonian continued his climb.

Some white wolves approached the lonely traveler showing their fangs, but one glance was enough to make them desist. By now he was one of the strongest warriors of all Skyrim. He was the Harbinger of the Companions and the new Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold after all, as well as the hero of Skyrim.

He was the Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn, the one who had defeated Alduin, bringing back peace to that region. His name was known in all nine Holds and everyone thought twice before facing him, aware of his incredible powers.

After almost an hour, the sanctuary of the Greybeards could be seen and the reptile walked through the iron gates without knocking. Shaking off the snow from his cloak, he looked around. There was no one.

"Laas Yah Nir..."

In a few moments, he saw four figures on the left, through some walls. They were all lying on beds made of stone. Even the Greybeards needed the deserved rest.

Deciding to let them sleep, the Dragonborn went to the courtyard and started to climb up to the Throat of the World, facing again the frosty wind of the mountain. It did not take long to reach his destination and find his target.

Paarthurnax was quietly perched on a large rock, beside the wall on which there were engraved the ancient inscriptions of the dragons. It seemed yesterday that the ancient dragon had taught him a word of one of his many Thu'um.

"Greetings, Deekusi. Many moons have arisen since our last meeting." the old dragon greeted him, lowering his head to see the lone warrior.

The Argonian bowed his head in greeting, feeling a strange emotion in the heart like many other times. Paarthurnax was the only one who, in addition to his wife Aela, called him by his real name.

At first, like everyone else, Paarthurnax addressed him as Dovahkiin but in the end Deekusi managed to get the old dragon to call him by his name, and it made him feel normal. At that moment, he did not feel like the savior of Skyrim, nor the one who had brought back the Thieves Guild to its former glory nor the one who defeated Ulfric Stormcloak.

He was only Deekusi, a humble Argonian who was talking to a friend, though the friend in question was an old dragon who was feared by many.

"Greetings, Paarthurnax. How are you doing?"

"Like always, but I have to admit that being able to talk to my old friends is not at all unpleasant, rather a pleasant way to spend time." explained the old dragon, referring to the other members of his race that, after the death of Alduin, had sided with him.

"That's good to hear." smiled Deekusi opening the cloak, shifting it behind his shoulders, and exposing the iron armor beneath it.

"A very anonymous armor. You faced Alduin wearing an armor made with the bones of his subordinates." observed Paarthurnax coming down from the rock to look out over the view that he could admire from there.

"You know me, I prefer simple things. Also, I would not want to disrespect you." said the Dragonborn approaching the dragon while placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

A sword of the Blades reinforced by Eorlund Gray-Mane himself.

"Do not be sorry for some clothes. My brothers and sisters have made their choice, and you've made yours."

 _Come on, this is your chance. You are the Dragonborn. With a Thu'um you could make him fall off the mountain and then finish him with your sword. Do it! Attack him!_

"You look worried about something, Deekusi."

The Argonian looked up, noticing that Paarthurnax was staring at him a few meters away.

"No...I'm just tired, that's all." said Deekusi walking to the edge of the cliff. After a deep breath he asked "Tell me...when you were allied with Alduin...did you ever kill a friend of yours because he had ordered you?"

Paarthurnax slowly closed his eyes and stood still for several seconds before raising his head toward the sky. Without warning, the imposing beast roared and shook the whole mountain. It was not a Thu'um but a simple roar full of emotions. However, that sound so strong and loud was enough to push back the Dragonborn.

At the end of his roar, the dragon turned slowly his head "I ask forgiveness for this outburst of mine to heaven, Deekusi, but a memory in particular has taken me unprepared." explained the dragon "Yes, I once killed a dear friend of mine under order of Alduin and since then I have kept cursing the immortality of the dragons..."

The Dragonborn stared at him silently. His hand now leaning against the side of his body, away from his weapon.

"Sorry, it's my fault for asking." said Deekusi while bowing "I just wanted to see you again before embarking on a new journey. Take care of you, my friend."

"May your Thu'um help you in achieving your goal." said the Old One, bowing in turn, before watching the small reptile vanishing into the torment of the mountain.

* * *

It took him a full day to reach that place, but in the end, the seat of the Sky Haven Temple welcomed him with its imposing stone walls. Slowly pushing one of the iron gates, his nostrils were assaulted by the delicious smell of cooked meat while the sound of many people laughs could be heard in the air.

There was a party going on. The mead and wine had already done their homework and the various partygoers, Esbern and the new members of the Blades, were now under the influence of alcohol.

Without being seen, he entered his personal room, where some of his most dangerous and compromising memories were kept.

Slowly he took off the iron armor and, out of a trunk, pulled out a red and black light armor. It had been months since the last time he had worn the Dark Brotherhood clothes. Exactly since the Brotherhood had been betrayed by Astrid and all his sister and brothers had been killed by the soldiers of the Imperial Legion.

An empty laugh came out of his throat.

He had managed to escape but then ended up in an ambush with some Stormcloaks before being taken to Helgen.

Ah the fate...sometimes it was really amazing how it could change a person's life.

Shaking his head, he put the Blades sword on his left side and took a dagger in his hand. The Blade of Woe, the last reminder of Astrid. He also took an ebony bow, a gift of his wife on their wedding day, and several arrows of the same material.

He remained motionless for several seconds. His eyes closed. The breath calm and controlled. A hand tight around the grip of his bow, the other relaxed along his body.

He left the room in the most absolute silence, heading toward the party.

* * *

The huge meeting room of the Blades was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen but, opening on of the two iron gates, his eyes immediately moved to the back of a woman bent over a long stone table, looking at a map.

"Delphine..."

The woman moved slightly her head to the right, then brought it back to the map, and said "Dragonborn, what a pleasure. I guess that the others have finally got tired of partying. It's all Esbern's fault..."

If only she had turned more, maybe she would have noticed something unusual, such as the empty quiver of the Argonian or the two bloody blades in his hands.

"Yes, they have fallen asleep. Alcohol helped them a lot." explained Deekusi moving slowly toward her.

"Good for them." said Delphine before asking "I have not seen you since our last conversation. So...? Have you decided what to do?"

"Yes, Delphine." answered Deekusi strengthening the grip on the Blades sword.

"I made my choice."

* * *

 **§ ~ § ~ § ~ § ~ §**

 **THE END**

 **§ ~ § ~ § ~ § ~ §**

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this little story! I wrote it without even thinking about it and I know that many things are not correct (referring to speeches and situations) but I wanted to improvise a bit so that history is a bit more interesting (such as not just three recruits for the Blades but a large group of new arrivals).**

 **Also did you find yourself in this situation or did you prefer to kill the good old Paarthurnax? Let me know!**

 **See you around and have a good day/night!**


End file.
